


night swimming

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>back in hawai'i after three years, they are still nobodies.</i> skinny dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night swimming

**Author's Note:**

> for [rainbowfilling](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/rainbowfilling), gonna go ahead and use my ohno/aiba free-square :D BINGO ~

When Aiba knocks on Ohno’s door at 2am, Ohno is already in his bathrobe with a sneaky little smile on his face. Ohno’s good like that; Aiba doesn’t have to tell him where they’re going or what they’re doing, Ohno’s already figured it out.

Back in Hawai’i after three years, they are still nobodies on this big little island, and still virtually nobodies in Japan, so the hotel is not particularly fancy. They don’t run into anyone in the hallways, or in the courtyard when they go quietly out one of the heavy glass doors, or at the pool when they pull open the creaky, unlocked gate as quietly as possible. Aiba can read enough English to know that the sign on the gate says the pool closed at 10pm, but there’s no one around to stop them when they shrug off their bathrobes and slide, completely naked, into the luke-warm water.

And it’s always Ohno who will do things like this. Nino and Jun, they have to be in just the right mood, and Sho hasn’t ever been in the right kind of mood, except for that bellybutton piercing phase, but Ohno—Ohno’s always good for it.

They giggle and splash at each other for a moment, and then Aiba takes off for the far end of the pool in a sloppy but enthusiastic breast-stroke. The water here is different—not sharp with chlorine, but salty like the ocean. When his fingers brush the lip of the pool, he flips onto his back and just floats, trying to let some of his tension seep out into the water, into the thick night air. It’s so strange being back here, where it all started, and if feels like lifetimes ago and like no time has passed at all. There are still lights on, in the pool, all around the hotel, and from here he can only see a few stars, not enough for any of them to look familiar.

Aiba feels something brush against his shoulder under the water, across to his back, and looks over to see Ohno floating beside him, realizes it’s Ohno’s hand touching him, bringing him back down. Their eyes meet for a moment, and Ohno smiles.

“Tag,” he says.

And then he flips into the water, quick and slippery as a fish, and Aiba is after him with a shout of protest.

They chase each other across the pool for a while, back and forth, pausing once for a game of underwater charades—even funnier when you’re naked - until eventually Aiba grabs Ohno around the waist and keeps him there. His grip is loose enough for Ohno to thrash around, then turn in Aiba’s arms until they are face to face. They’re towards the deeper end of the pool, deep enough that Aiba can reach the bottom but Ohno can’t, so it’s only Aiba’s arms around him that are keeping Ohno above the water. Ohno shakes his head a little, uses one hand on Aiba’s shoulder to balance himself and the other to wipe the wet hair out of his face. He licks at the wetness on his lips, and Aiba watches, fascinated, and doesn’t think twice about leaning in to kiss him.

This, too, Ohno is always good for this. While Aiba is mostly into girls, Ohno—all the Arashi members—him and them, they’re different. Not quite like friends, not quite like family: they’re something different, they are in a special category all their own that is just “Arashi” and cannot be identified in any other way that would really mean anything. For Ohno, for all of them, there are times when simple friendly touches cannot express the overwhelming affection Aiba feels for Arashi.

So he kisses Ohno’s wet lips, the salt-taste so much stronger coming from Ohno’s skin, and pushes it a little, pushes his tongue into Ohno’s mouth, but Ohno just gives a little sigh, brings his other hand up to Aiba’s shoulder and opens his mouth, opens and opens and lets Aiba in, lets him have everything.

Later, they walk back towards their rooms hand in hand. When Aiba stops in front of his own door, Ohno takes a few more steps, but doesn’t let go of Aiba’s hand. He looks down at their intertwined fingers with a thoughtful expression.

“Nino is in your room,” Aiba points out, and Ohno nods.

“But Sho-kun and Matsujun are in yours.” After another moment, he looks up with a smile. “You go ahead. I’ll go get Nino.”

Aiba smiles back and thinks again: yes, Ohno is so good at this, Ohno is always good.


End file.
